


Fixed on You

by beautiful_ghost



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Eating Disorders, Family Issues, Friendship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_ghost/pseuds/beautiful_ghost
Summary: No one knows how much one can take before they break





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavly based on the second generation of skins but has some elements from each generation. If you haven't watched skins, it's fine it's not really necessary tp understand this story.

The cold air hit against Sehun’s skin in the early morning of Monday. As he skated down the street, he looked down at his phone in his hand. Although it was dangerous to look down he knew that if he missed this text he’ll get complained at by his best friend Chanyeol for making him and their other best friend Yixing wait. It was the first day of College and they were already late as the form said to be there at 7:30 in the morning and it was 7:45 already. However Sehun didn’t worry since he knew the welcoming assembly would start at 8:30. 

Hurry the fuck up, you dickhead! 

Sehun reads the message glancing back and forth from the road to his phone. Thinking wisely about trying to text his friend back as he turned the corner to a steep hill, Sehun decided to call him instead. The phone rang a few times before he hears the deep voice of Chanyeol on the other side. 

where the fuck are you? 

“Hey sorry I woke up late and couldn’t find my board. Woah-“ Sehun shrieked as he lost balance and fell flat face, scraping his chin and palms. Yet he still kept a strong grip on his phone. After a few seconds of laying there he put his phone closer to his ear and he heard Chanyeol laughing on the other side. 

You fell didn’t you? Dumbass

“Fuck off, I’ll be there in a minute” and with that he hung up and got on his feet. 

Continuing to ride down the hill, he finally caught sight of his friends sitting at a table just a across the street. The next challenge would be to cross the street without being hit by a car since the crosswalk was too far for Sehun to go to. It would be faster to just ride in between cars and pray he doesn’t get hit. Just as he reaches the end of the pavement, he skates through the cars, only he didn’t see the black car coming directly his way. 

“Sehun! Watch out!” He hears Yixing scream at him. Luckily he manages to dodge the hit but the driver was so surprised, they swerved to the side and hit a pole. Sehun turned back to see the damage but continued walking to his friends. 

“Nice show you did for us there.” Chanyeol comments. He has his feet up on the table as he leans against his chair and there was a beer in his left hand and a spliff on the other. 

“Already? Chanyeol, it’s 8 in the morning.” Sehun states with judgment in his voice. Chanyeol just snickered and took a drag from his joint.. 

“Shouldn’t we see if the driver’s okay?” Yixing asked with concern on his face. The three boys look toward the direction of the car just as the driver stepped out with a pissed off look on his face. It was a short man with a suit on. 

“Look at my fucking car! What the fuck?!” He screamed. “Who was the fucker that jumped in front of my car? Who did it?! Was it you?” He pointed at an old woman walking her dog. The woman was startled by his voice. She turned angrily at him. “Who do you think you are accusing an old woman of jumping in front of your car?” 

The entire situation felt so funny to the three boys laughing only for them to stop the moment the car’s backseat window rolled down. In the car was the most beautiful man any of them had ever seen. He wore a thin black tee shirt with necklaces around his neck and had a strong jawline. His eyes wore dark makeup that made his deep brown eyes alluring. He held a cigarette between his plush lips as he stared back at the boys. 

“Woah”  
“He’s…”  
“I think I’m in love.”

The last statement was made by Yixing & Sehun had to slap him in the back of his head before he made another careless remark. 

“Sehun I think he’s looking at you.” stated Yixing. “Or, maybe he’s looking at me…” he questioned himself. 

“He’s not looking at you Yixing.” said Sehun and Yixing’s face fell slightly. 

“He has nice hair, his eyes are pretty…. Bet he has a nice body too.” Yixing continued while keeping his eyes on the boy. 

“Shut up Yixing” Sehun hissed. 

The boy got out of his car and walked forward to them. Yixing began to tense up and styled his hair. Sehun started rubbing the side of his face to make sure he had no dirt stains from the fall earlier. 

“You think he could be interested in me?” asked Yixing innocently. 

“Don’t be delusional, Xing I doubt he’s interested in any of us.” Although Sehun wanted the beautiful boy to talk to him, he didn’t want to have high expectations. 

“Right Chanyeol?” Sehun turned to his right to where Chanyeol was standing only to see him missing from the spot. 

“You stupid woman!” The yelling of the man increased as he continued yelling at the poor innocent woman. That caught the attention of the two boys but when they turned to the angry man and old woman, they saw a familiar figure walking towards them. It was Chanyeol, holding the left side of his head where it seemed like a red substance was smeared. 

“Oh man, what the fuck happened?” Chanyeol acted confused. The man turned his head and stared shockingly at him. 

“Were you the man that nearly killed me? What the fuck I was standing next to the pole when your fucking car came out of nowhere!” Chanyeol falsely accused the man. 

“You’re fucking mad! I don’t remember you at all!” The man tried defending himself but his face clearly showed panic as if he himself wasn’t sure if he almost killed a man. 

“He’s telling the truth! I saw it with my own eyes.” The old woman snickered realizing this was her chance to get back at the rude man. Sehun and Yixing watched the drama unfold. The man, looking more panicked, took out his wallet and handed Chanyeol $200, desperate to not get the police involved. “Here just take it. I’m sorry for almost killing you alright? Forgive and forget!” It was obvious that Chanyeol was trying so hard not to laugh but he accepted the money as the man walked to his damaged car and continued to curse under his breath. 

Turning back to his friends, Chanyeol came face to face with the beautiful boy from earlier. The boy looked at Chanyeol with a playful smirk on his lips. He took his finger and slightly ran it thru the red substance, clearly ketchup from the hotdog stand next to them, on Chanyeol’s forehead. He took the finger to his mouth, tasting the ketchup and Chanyeol’s eyes watched with lust as the tip of his finger touched his tongue. “Sweet.” the boy said and turned back to the direction of the college to walk. Sehun and Yixing walked to Chanyeol and the three best friends watched as the boy walked away. It would be a lie to say that they did not look at the way those tight jeans fit and made his ass look fine. 

“Who was that?” Yixing asked. 

“Don’t know. But I’m going to find out.” Chanyeol stated. Sehun as well was eager to find out. 

 

 

“Jonginnie!” screeched an overhyped Baekhyun as he ran towards the entrance of the college. Jongin gave a quick smile to his friend as he sat down on a bench next to the doors. It was a little over past 8:00 but no one was making a move to walk into the gym for their welcome assembly. Baekhyun sat next to him and started rambling about his summer. Jongin was only half listening while he took out his pack of cigarettes and lit one before taking a drag. 

“..and so this year I wanna lose my virginity!” Baekhyun said in a nonchalant tone. He smiled innocently up at Jongin when he turned. Jongin just chuckled at his airhead of a friend. 

Byun Baekhyun was an odd boy who was most likely the most innocent college student anyone could ever meet and even though he’s experimented in some drugs and gone to more parties than half of the college. The sole reason being that he was Kim Jongin’s best friend. Kim Jongin could be considered the most popular person in the whole college. The biggest reason was that he was the younger brother of the former most popular guy in school, Kim Jonghyun. However, his brother had graduated and moved away last year leaving Jongin with the new title. Though Jongin had connections to drug dealers, massive parties, and had the power to get into anyone’s pants, he was also mysterious himself and it wasn’t easy to get in his friend list. How Baekhyun had managed to befriend Jongin is still a mystery to people but they knew better than to take advantage of Baekhyun, regardless of how naive he is.

Jongin turns back, observing the people walking into the building when he spots two interesting figures. They looked related except one of them was walking in front of the other with his head up as if screaming “look at me, I’m better than you”. The other however, looked the exact opposite. He had softer features and kept his head down and arms around his books he kept against his chest. The one in the front gave Jongin what seemed like the fakest smile ever as he walking into the building but Jongin kept his eyes on the shy boy. 

 

The students had rounded up in the gym and were seating themselves on the benches. Sehun, Chanyeol and Yixing sat together in the middle row messing around like always. It wasn't until Sehun looked up and saw a familiar figure sitting a few rows in front of him that kept him captivated. It was the cute boy from earlier. The boy must’ve felt someone’s gaze on him because he turned around and gave Sehun a smile. Sehun swore his heart started beating faster. 

“He smiled at me did you see that?” Yixing said cutely. Chanyeol laughed at the poor boy. 

“He wasn’t smiling at you Yixing!” Sehun stated. He didn’t know why he was being so possessive over a boy he’s never even talked to. It wasn’t like he had a chance with him anyway. 

“Man, if only he’d notice me like he’s noticing Sehun.” Chanyeol laughed. “I wanna know how those lips look around my di-” 

“Chanyeol!” shouted Yixing while trying to cover his ears from the gross comment.  
“That’s classy.” said a voice behind the trio. They turn around to see a pretty boy with dark ripped jeans and ear piercings. 

“Sure is. I wouldn’t mind seeing your lips around it either.” Chanyeol said while obviously checking out the boy. The boy just rolled his eyes and whispered curses at him under his breath. 

 

Once the teachers had come in to welcome the first years, they started calling roll. Being the only college in the city, there were a lot of students who weren’t familiar with each other. Though, if people knew you, it wasn’t exactly a good thing. 

“Kim Minseok!” called one of the teachers and Chanyeol bursted out laughing. Students around started whispering to each other. 

“Hey isn’t Kim Minseok the guy-” 

“Here!” the familiar voice behind them replied. Chanyeol turned and realized it was the cute boy from earlier that cursed at him. He then started laughing more and that seemed to struck a nerve in Minseok. He inched closer to Chanyeol and not so quietly whispered in his ear. “If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll fucking throw you down these benches you hear me?” He said trying to sound threatening. “Do it. I like it rough.” Chanyeol winked and turned back still giggling to himself. Some students continued looking at Minseok but he could care less. Minseok averted his eyes to the right but he regretted it once he locked eyes with a familiar blonde haired boy. Kim Junmyeon. It looked as if he was giving him a small smile and Minseok didn’t know if he should return it or not. He decided not to once he noticed Jongdae, Junmyeon’s brother, giving him glares while whispering to his friends around. Minseok rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the teachers. 

“Byun Baekhyun!” 

“Here!” Baekhyun’s cheerful voice could be heard all over the gym. 

“Kim Jongin!” 

“Here.” Said a calm voice at the front row. Sehun’s eyes snapped out from his short nap. He now knew the boy’s name and for some reason it sounded quite familiar. The whispers got louder this time though and he wondered why that was. Chanyeol began snickering. Sehun and Yixing both turned to him with a questionable look. 

“I know exactly who he is. He’s Kim Jonghyun’s brother.” Chanyeol said.

Sehun’s eyes widened once again. “The Kim Jonghyun?”

“Who?” Yixing asked. 

“He’s the party animal. The legend himself.” Chanyeol explained but Yixing still looked lost. 

 

The names continued to be called out but Jongin was getting bored and sleepy. It wasn’t until they called out two certain names that caught his attention that his interest peaked. Kim Junmyeon and Kim Jongdae, brothers by blood but it was hard to believe since they were so different from each other. While Jongdae was more popular and social, Junmyeon preferred to be alone and to himself. Jongdae was known for his straightforward and rude attitude, especially to his own brother. Jongin could see that the moment he laid eyes on the brothers and he felt sort of bad for Junmyeon. He was, however interest in befriending him, only him. 

 

As the assembly came to an end, the students were sent off to choose their lockers. Luckily for Sehun, he discovered an empty locker right next to Jongin’s and he knew he couldn’t pass up the opportunity. He spotted Jongin at his locker and it took him a minute to convince himself to start a conversation with him. Jongin was just about to close his locker when Sehun finally spoke up. 

“Uh hi.” Sehun said awkwardly and Jongin turned to him. It was quite intimidating if Sehun was honest with himself.  
“Hi.” Jongin turned to face him showed no emotion.

“You don’t mind if I take this locker next to yours do you?”

“You can take anything if you want it enough.” 

“Cool.” Sehun said but mentally facepalmed himself for sounding stupid. Before he could let Jongin walk away though, he began to talk again. 

“I mean, that’s great. Everything’s new and I think we should probably...you know, get to know each other.” Sehun hope this would be the start of at least becoming friends with Jongin. 

“Why?” Jongin questioned. It sounded so harsh to Sehun’s ears he was taken back by the response. 

“Um.. well, you clearly stared at me twice this morning and so I was hoping we could get to know each other.”

Jongin smirked seeming amused at his response. “I stare at a lot of people, doesn’t mean I want to get to know them.” Sehun felt offended and extremely embarrassed. He wasn’t about to give up yet though. However, Jongin was about to walk away and Sehun didn’t know what to say to stop him. 

“The thing is, Sehun,” Jongin stopped in his spot and slowly turned back to sehun. “I know they want to get to know me too.” He makes a motion with his head toward the other side of the hallway where Chanyeol and Yixing were trying to show an annoyed looking girl a magic trick. Both laughed like idiots but the girl did not look impressed. Sehun scratched his head at how embarrassing his friends were acting. “They’re stupid.” Is all Sehun said acting like he didn’t know them. “They’re your friends.” Jongin stated. As hard as Jongin was making this, he had a point. It was obvious Chanyeol was going to try to get into his pants, he always does with every guy and girl they meet. Yixing was just going to get his heart broken again if he develops a crush on someone like Jongin. 

Jongin’s voice snapped Sehun out of his thoughts, “If you’re really interested in getting to know me, come to a party tonight. Invite your friends too, they might be interested in some of my friends.” Sehun couldn’t believe he was being invited. He just nodded his head like an idiot and before he could asked anything more, Jongin took out a pen and wrote his number on his hand and walked away. 

 

Jongin stood next to Baekhyun as the boy arranged his locker. 

“I hope we get a few classes together after I drop this cosmetology class.” Baekhyun said and continued to complain about his dumb decision for choosing the class. 

Like always, Jongin was half listening. It wasn’t like Jongin didn't like Baekhyun, they were best friends but sometimes -always- his friend talked too much to the point that even he didn’t know what he was saying. It also didn’t help when there was so much going on in Jongin’s mind already. One thing was the cute boy who was persistent to get to know him. He was used to that though, boys trying to get his attention and convince him to suck them off or some other sexual act. However, Sehun seemed different. He didn’t sound like he wanted that, he was shy and sounded genuine. It wouldn’t matter though because Jongin wasn’t looking for a boyfriend. He preferred not to get emotionally attached. It makes a person weak, he would say to himself. 

“Ni? Are you listening to me?” Baekhyun’s soft voice sounded. 

“Yeah.” Is all Jongin said. 

“Great so-“ 

“Jongin.” A voice interrupted Baekhyun. They turned their heads to the direction of the voice and saw it was none other than the Kim sibling. Like always, Jongdae was in the front sending a friendly smile to Jongin while Junmyeon was behind looking quite awkward. 

“I’m Kim Jongdae,” he said smiling brightly “and this is my brother Junmyeon.” 

“Hi.” Jongin said not showing an ounce of interest to Jongdae but side eying Junmyeon. Jongdae noticed this but chose to ignore it. 

“So anyway, since you and me are pretty much the most attractive people in this whole college, I think we should be friends.” Jongdae continued with a forced smile on his face. Jongin almost wanted to laugh. Baekhyun looked oddly at him and even Junmyeon looked embarrassed of his brother’s own words. 

“Um…” Jongin started but was cut off when Kim Minseok walked in front of him to get to the classroom in which they were standing in front of. Jongdae started to snicker and the boy obviously looked annoyed at Jongdae’s presence. He turn towards to him and looked about ready to snap. 

“The fuck are you looking at? Creep.” Jongdae said to him. Minseok seemed unbothered by his remark. 

“Jongdae….” Junmyeon weakly said trying to stop his brother from saying anything else. Minseok turned to look at Junmyeon and they were both staring intently at each other. 

“Hi Minseok” Junmyeon said softly while trying not to make eye contact with him. Minseok said nothing and walked into the classroom. 

“Ugh, don’t talk to that freak, He tried to force himself on my brother in high school.” Jongdae started with a disgusted look on his face. 

“He practically jumped on you didn’t he Jun?” He looked back at his brother who still stood awkwardly behind him. 

“Leave it alone Jongdae.” Junmyeon said but his voice was so quiet it could barely be heard. 

Jongin and Baekhyun felt the tension between the brothers. Luckily the bell rang and Baekhyun was relieved to leave the awkward situation. 

“I’ll be going off to class now. Bye Jonginnie and others!” Baekhyun skipped off and Jongdae walked into the class he shared with Minseok and his brother. Unfortunately, Jongin also shared that class and already he was not fond of Jongdae, but who said he’s supposed to like his so called friends. 

“So you’re his doormat?” Jongin spoke to Junmyeon once Jongdae was already in the class and left only the two in the hallway. Junmyeon looked confused at the statement. “You let him treat you like that and you just put up with it?” At that, Junmyeon sighed and looked down at his shoes. Jongin walked into the class without waiting for his answer. 

“Yeah I guess.” Junmyeon said to no one. 

 

“Guys we’re already-” Yixing checked on his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, “ eight minutes and fifteen seconds late to class, can we please go?” He said desperately to his best friends who were currently skimming through Chanyeol’s new locker. 

The last person who’d used it had apparently forgotten to clean it out and left a whole bunch of porno magazines, empty cigarette packs and a half full bottle of vodka. Chanyeol and Sehun were currently looking it just out of curiosity. Yixing was pacing back in forth thinking of how he’d get out of the trouble if they get caught in the halls when they’re supposed to be in class. Chanyeol looked back at him with his brows furrowed. 

“Xing, calm down we’re not gonna get expelled. This is college mate, they’re not gonna call your mom.” Chanyeol tried to assure him. “Live a little.” Sehun turned back to his friends with a porn magazine in his hands. 

“What’s your definition of living then?” Sehun asked interested in what Chanyeol would say. However, Chanyeol said nothing and instead took a cigarette and lighter out of his pocket and lit it. 

“Wait, what the fuck are you doing?” Sehun and Yixing panicked because Chanyeol began smoking in the school’s hallway. He wasn’t done though. He took the bottle of liquor and poured it all over the magazines inside the locker. Taking one more drag from the cigarette, he looked at his friends with a small smirk before flicking the stick into the liquor soaked magazines. Flames began erupting inside the locker and the shock in both of his friends faces made Chanyeol laugh. 

“Are you fucking mental?” Sehun yelled at him. 

“Mental is as mental does.” Chanyeol stated with a cheeky grin before walking off to class. Yixing quickly walked behind him trying to stay away from the mess before they get caught. Sehun followed shaking his head and disapproving of his friend’s actions. 

 

Baekhyun was falling asleep in his cosmetology class as his instructor continued repeating the importance of manicures. To be quite honest, Baekhyun’s mother had forced him to take this class because she said it would help him distress rather than taking philosophy, like he originally wanted. 

He couldn’t take it any more, “Um… miss, can I be excused to go to the bathroom?” The old woman with too obvious lip injections looked up rudely at him. 

“Don’t take too long..” she said with annoyance in her voice. 

“Cool” Baekhyun smiled and took his backpack with him because, he was definitely not planning to come back. Walking out of the class, he noticed how big the school really was. It was marvelous to him so much that he spinned around while looking at the tall ceiling. 

“This place is huge!” He giggled and skipped through the hallway until he found Jongin’s philosophy classroom. 

 

“Um… Okay class since I really have nothing planned for today, or ever, why don’t we stand up, say our names and an interesting fact about ourselves or whatever.” Their teacher said while looking rather hung over. The class looked just as uninterested. Sehun sat a table away from Jongin on his left while Chanyeol sat right to him. He couldn’t stop staring at Jongin and it was quite obvious but he hoped it wasn’t to Jongin.

“You, in the blue shirt.” The teacher pointed at Yixing. He stood up from his chair and looked straight ahead to avoid eye contact with anyone. “My name’s Yixing and I like to write things down about my day and people that I’ve met.” He stopped and thought for a moment before continuing, “though when I think about it, it’s sort of useless since I can easily remember them and I’m basically wasting ink and paper which destroys our forests and oh god, I’m a tree murd-”  
“Okay next,” The teacher interrupted since Yixing began to ramble on. “You, in the black.” He pointed at Minseok. 

“My name’s Minseok and I hate injustice. People like to tell lies about me.” He sat down and made sure to make eye contact with Junmyeon who sat near him. Junmyeon was already staring at him with eyes full of concern and it made Minseok feel sick. 

“Great, you in the back.” He pointed at Jongdae, who stood up with his usual fake smile. “My name’s Jongdae and I’m better than everyone.” 

“Congratulations,” the teacher imitated the fake smile back but quickly turned back to his usual frown. 

“You next to him.” He said this time pointing at Junmyeon. 

“Hi, I’m Junmyeon and my brother’s my best friend.” Junmyeon said softly but with uncomfortableness written all over his face and sat back down quickly. Minseok rolled his eyes at the statement and Jongdae looked proudly at his brother. 

“That’s nice,” the teacher sounds as uninterested as ever,” um, you.” He pointed at Jongin. He stood up with an emotionless face. “My name’s Jongin and I think my parents are having an affair.” He sat back down with the same face. Sehun was surprised at the reveal but as he looked around it seemed as if no one cared. It wasn’t surprising to Sehun for the lack of his classmate’s reaction since, affairs and divorces seem to be quite common nowadays. 

“Shit happens,” the teacher replied. “You.” he pointed at Sehun. 

Sehun stood up with shaky legs sensing that Jongin was looking right at him. “I’m Sehun and…. I met a boy I like today, he’s quite beautiful.” with just that, he sat back down. The teacher rolled his eyes. “That’s your fact? Alright, whatever. The kid next to him.” He pointed at Chanyeol who was doodling a dick on the desk. Chanyeol stood up looking around the class. “Name’s Chanyeol and I like to party.” Chanyeol laughed. The girls in the class giggled at him and the teacher looked as if he wanted to quit his job. Minseok couldn’t blame him. Just then the door opened and in walked Byun Baekhyun. “Excuse me, can I be in this class? I don’t like my other one.’  
“Do whatever the fuck you want.” The teacher looked absolutely done with everything. He took a pillow out of his drawer, put in on his desk and rested it on his desk. 

“Cool!” Baekhyun sat down at the nearest empty desk.


	2. the first party

The loud booming of the music could be heard from a block away. Sehun, Chanyeol and Yixing walked hastily toward the large mansion with drunk teens on the lawn and multicolored lights flashing through the windows. 

“Guys are you sure we should be here? I mean do we even know whose house this is?” Yixing stammered behind them worrying about everything, once again. 

“Relax, Yixing. Didn’t I tell you that Jongin invited us?” Sehun said trying to somehow comfort his friend. At the mention of that name, Yixing’s cheeks began to get pink and he looked down at the ground shyly. The action caught Sehun curiosity but he couldn’t deny that his best friend was adorable.

“Yeah and who knows, Xingie, maybe you’ll get laid tonight.” Chanyeol laughed at his own comment. Yixing’s face got flushed as he began to stutter. “D-do you really th-think someone would sleep with me?” He reddened. Sehun slapped Chanyeol in the chest for giving Yixing those ideas.

Of course both boys loved Yixing very much. They’ve all been friends since elementary school, but that also meant that they knew everything about him. They knew about his severe social anxiety and lack of confidence. They knew that Yixing had trouble making friends or even small talk with anyone that wasn’t them. He’d never had a boyfriend and as much as the friends wanted to see him happy, it was a fact that not many people were interested in dating their awkward friend. 

They continued walking and as they got closer, they saw Jongin and a two other guys that seemed familiar. 

“Hey.” Jongin smiled at the three boys. Sehun thought he looked beautiful with his dark makeup, messy hair, and revealing tank top. Chanyeol seemed to be looking him up and down once again. Yixing smiled awkwardly at him as they all greeted him. Jongin found it adorable. Sehun noticed the guy on Jongin’s left didn’t look friendly at all while the one on his right wasn’t even looking at them but at the sky. regardless the three boys had to agree that Jongin’s friends were attractive. 

“This is Jongdae.” Jongin pointed to the short boy in a red tank top and leather jacket next to him who seemed to be annoyed with them already. 

“Took you guys long enough.” He rolled his eyes at them. Sehun finally realized he remembered him from school. “Hey don’t you have a twin?” Chanyeol asked before he could. “He’s quite cute.” Yixing commented recalling said twin. Jongdae seemed annoyed and defensive with that answer.

“What? Are you hitting on my brother or something?” It was clear that Jongdae was not in a good mood and seemed that he’d rather be anywhere but there. “Uh n-no I just-“

“This is Baekhyun.” Jongin interrupted and directed their attention to Baekhyun. He had small holographic star stickers on his face and a pastel pink shirt with ripped jeans. His shoes looked worn out but fit nicely with his outfit. He was spinning in circles while looking at the dark sky and if Sehun knew better he’d think Baekhyun was already fucked up from whatever drug they’re serving at the party. Once Baekhyun heard his name, he stopped spinning and turned his attention to the boys. 

“Hello! I’m Byun Baekhyun, Jonginnie’s sidekick! ” He said in a cheerful voice. Chanyeol bursted our laughing while Sehun and Yixing had their eyes furrowed in confusion. “I like him!” Chanyeol laughed while clapping his hands in amusement.

“We’re still waiting on one more person.” Jongin stated before anyone can walk into the mansion. At that moment they all hear a shout from across the street. They turn their attention to the sound and see a pale and thin boy walking their way. Luhan. Chanyeol recognized him first from previous parties in high school. He never spoke to him though since Luhan seemed to be all over the place. Sehun’s heard about Luhan once from old friends. It was known that Luhan was very naive and easy to trick. 

“Isn’t he supposed to be in the hospital or something?” Chanyeol asked and looked back at Jongin. “He got out.” Is all Jongin commented. “Why was he in the hospital?” Jongdae asked curiously. Just then Luhan reached them. 

“Hey Lu, are you feeling better now?” Baekhyun asked jumping up and down. He reminded Sehun of an overexcited child. 

“Great! I am so much better now! I can even eat yogurt, crackers, and soup.” Luhan listed with a soft wavering voice and a smile on his lips that didn’t quite reach his eyes.”It’s amazing!.” He continued while looking at all the other people in the group. Seeing Luhan’s stick like figure and mention of food that seemed to make the boy uncomfortable, Jongdae predicated what could be wrong with the boy. He made an O shape with his mouth and looked around awkwardly. 

“You’re really pretty.” Yixing suddenly blurted out to Luhan. Luhan turned to Yixing with a confused look as if trying to process the compliment.   
“Oh my gosh, thank you!” He ran up to Yixing and gave him a big hug. Yixing looked tense but still managed to pull a shy smile on his lips. “And I like that you’re funny looking!” Luhan commented as he left his arms to be wrapped around Yixing’s neck. Sehun and Chanyeol bursted out at their friend’s confused face.

“Anyway Luhan, Yixing here is gonna be looking after you tonight, right Yixing?” Jongin stated, purposely batting his eyes at Yixing once he saw the shock on his face at the mention of taking care of Luhan the whole night. Yixing only nodded as if being in Jongin’s trance.   
“Fantastic!” Luhan cheered, looking right into Yixing’s eye. “You won’t make me eat right?”   
At the statement, Yixing was once again confused but quickly shook his head. Luhan smiled again before planting a small peck on his lips. The shock came right back to Yixing’s face and Chanyeol’s laughter could be heard.

“Shall we go in?” Jongin said but was already walking ahead of the group. 

 

The music was booming even louder inside and Chanyeol could feel it all over his body. The hot guys and girls around him made the atmosphere perfect for him to let go. He took a gulp from the red cup Jongin handed to him when they walked in. He wasn’t quite sure what it was but it was strong and he only hoped it would buz him up. Dancing around for a bit, he noticed Jongdae standing in the corner still looking as unpleasant as always. Walking over to him, Chanyeol puts on his award winning smile, as his mother would tell him. 

“Hey Jong.” He said. Jongdae noticed him and rolled his eyes.   
“The fuck do you want?” He snapped. 

“Well,” he looked around analyzing his surrounding, “you don’t look like you’re having much fun.” 

“Of course I’m not, Jongin told me we were gonna go get food with some friends but instead here I am, in a house full sweaty and ugly drunk people on a Monday night!” Jongdae ranted. Chanyeol was half listening, he was more focused on the way Jongdae’s lips moved. 

“Alright, what about this?” He started asking. Jongdae seemed curious as to what he was going to ask. “What would it take for you to get into bed with me?”   
Jongdae’s curiosity fell and his annoyed face came back as he started walking away. “Go suck your own dick, Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol just scoffed and was about to turn away when he turned back to see that a guy Jongdae bumped into started yelling at Jongdae. Seeing that both boys were in a pissed off mood didn’t make the situation any better. Jongdae began to try to push past him but the guy grabbed onto his shoulders and pushed him back. Jongdae wasn’t as strong as the other thus making him almost fall on the ground. Chanyeol immediately jumped in and stopped the guy from touching Jongdae any further. 

“Okay buddy just calm down alright? It was a fucking accident.” Chanyeol tried reasoning with the guy but the guy ended up shoving him back as well. 

“Piss off!” He yelled but before he could shove Chanyeol one more time, Chanyeol smirked his signature smirk and threw a punch in the guy’s face. The guy punched back and suddenly they were on the floor attempting to knock each other out. This caught everyone’s attention. Jongdae moved back seeing the fight he created and began to panic as he saw blood coming out both their noses and mouths. 

 

The flashing lights made it hard for Sehun to see but he could see the silhouette of Jongin’s body moving suggestively on the dance floor. His moves were smooth and elegant, almost like a ballerina and it helped that he had such a nice and fit body. Sehun edged closer to Jongin’s body and hesitantly put his arms around his waist. Jongin’s eyes fluttered open and a seductive smile spread across his lips. He wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck. 

“Is this how you wanted to get to know me?” Jongin teased. Sehun tried hard to hide his smile as his nerves were wilding out.   
“Maybe” He looked down on Jongin’s lips and he must’ve gotten the hint because when he looked up at Jongin’s eyes, he noticed boy was looking at his lips as well. 

“Sehun, do you want to kiss me?” Jongin asked and it was hard for sehun to read his eyes. He nodded anyways and leaned in. Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed but he closed his eyes and to Sehun, it looked as if he was forcing himself to. Sehun didn’t want for the boy to feel pressured so he he leaned back. Though before he could tell Jongin that he wasn’t gonna kiss him, a loud scream erupted. Both boys snapped their heads to the direction of the noise only to see a crowd of people moving back as if to make space for something. Up on his toes, Sehun tried to see what everyone was looking at. It’s then that he saw Jongdae looking down to the floor with concern written on his face and his hands up to his chest as if holding himself back from stopping something. Sehun followed to where his eyes were looking. He saw the figures on the floor but couldn’t make up who they were. Regardless, Sehun pushed past people toward Jongdae and Jongin followed. As he got closer he realized it was Chanyeol and a random boy fight. Sehun immediately jumped towards the boys and pulled Chanyeol away. 

“Chanyeol! Fucking stop!” Sehun screamed. Chanyeol struggled to free himself from Sehun’s grip but Sehun wasn't going to give up seeing the amount of blood on Chanyeol’s face and shirt. Just before Chanyeol could fully free himself from Sehun and run to the barely conscious boy, Yixing suddenly ran into the room as people made way for him. In his arms was an unconscious Luhan. 

“Luhan, he’s overdosed! We have to go to the hospital now!” Yixing screamed with sweat covering his face and a panicked voice.   
“Shit!” Jongin shouted and was clearly panicking. “Run, come on!” He said to them. They all suddenly ran toward the door forgetting the other boy covered in blood starting to stand and walk toward Chanyeol again. Running past the door, they spot Baekhyun talking to a stranger. 

“Baek! We need to go now!” Jongin screamed to his best friend. Baekhyun followed them and ran without asking questions. 

“We don’t even have a fucking car!” Sehun remembered. 

“We can take Kyungsoo’s car.” Baekhyun suddenly pulled out keys from his pocket.

“Who?” Jongin questioned. 

“oh, the boy I met tonight. He told me to hold his keys in my pocket and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind us borrowing his car.” baekhyun said with all the calmness in the world. Everyone was quiet for a second but finally Yixing spoke up. “Let’s go then!” Baekhyun just nodded and skipped to the boy’s car.

A few hours before

Yixing followed Luhan through the large and unfamiliar house. It seemed like Luhan had been there before because he was confidently walking down a long hallway where less and less people were. He bagan to get nervous as to what Luhan had in mind. Once they got to a large door at the end of the hallway, Yixing realized it was the kitchen. Confused as to why Luhan brought him here, he turned to his head to see Luhan with a curious look in his eyes. He walked over to cupboards and opened them displaying all the food packages and cans unorganized. Luhan frowned before starting to organize them all. 

“What are you doing?” He asked the determined boy. Luhan looked back for a second with a smile on his face. “There’s so much food here but it’s so unorganized.” Is all he said before continuing. Though Yixing was a bit weirded out, he decided to ignore it and take out a joint from his pocket. 

“You wanna share?” Yixing asked trying his best to be polite. Luhan turned back to see the boy holding up a joint. He looked a bit reluctant but shook his head. “It makes you hungry.” And one again turned back to the cabinet. Yixing, still confused, decided to light it up anyway. 

“You don’t seem like the type to smoke.” Luhan commented still immersed in the food. 

“Chanyeol says it helps me calm down for a bit.” Yixing said looking down as he remembered the first time Chanyeol pressures him to smoke one with him in middle school. He also remembered Sehun’s screaming about how Yixing should stop listening to Chanyeol. 

“Does it?” Luhan asked.

Yixing thought about it. “I guess it does.” 

After Luhan felt satisfied with his work, he took Yixing’s hand and led him to the backyard. Surprisingly, there weren’t any people there. The only thing standing the middle of the backyard was a large trampoline. Luhan didn’t even wait to lead him to it as he let go and ran towards it while kicking off his shoes. Since Yixing would’ve rather jumped on the trampoline than to participate in the party’s activities or even try to find a potential sex partner, like how his friends wanted to, he too kicked off his shoes and abandoned the, now small, joint on the ground and ran to the trampoline. 

Jumping on the trampoline eventually got both of them tired and they soon fell on their backs on the trampoline side to side and stared at the night sky. Their harsh panting and sound of crickets could be heard through the air.   
“Fun isn’t it?” Luhan asked when he turned his head to look at Yixing.   
“Yeah.” Yixing replied sounding breathless.   
“So are we doing it?” Luhan asked. His eyes half closed and his voice sounding quieter. Yixing furrowed his eyebrows wondering what Luhan was referring to. 

“Doing what exactly?”

“You know” Luhan sounded more breathless and looked as if he was the one who smoked a joint by himself. “Fuck.”

Yixing’s cheeks began turning pink. “I-if that’s what you-u want then o-ok.” He said and turned to face him. Yixing didn’t know what he was doing and he only hoped Luhan would guide him but judging by the lack response from Luhan, it seemed as if he was about to pass out. 

“Better be quick though. I don’t know how long I have until…” and Luhan’s soft voice sounded weak. “Until what?” Yixing asked more confused than ever. “Oh you know…” Luhan said no bothering to keep his eyes open anymore. “Took a shit ton of pills….” and suddenly Luhan wasn’t awake anymore. Yixing began to freak out looking around to see if anyone was around to help. “L-Luhan?! Oh shit!”

 

Present Time 

Chanyeol sped through multiple red lights and the amount of times he nearly crashed was too much to count on Yixing’s hands. Sehun was in the front passenger seat clutching onto the ceiling handle for his life while Luhan laid on the laps of Yixing, Jongin, and Jongdae. Baekhyun was sandwiched between the back seats and the back window. 

“Fuck Chanyeol don’t kill us!!!” Sehun screamed. Yixing frantically put his hand all over Luhan’s face to try to wake him up. 

“I don’t think he’s breathing oh god!” Yixing shouted. Sehun turned back only to see Yixing’s panicked face and even Jongin looked panicked. 

“Dammit Chanyeol step on it!” Sehun yelled feeling the reality sink in that Luhan could actually be dead or on the verge of death. 

“I’m going as fast as I can for fucks sakes!” Chanyeol yelled back now facing Sehun instead of the road. 

“Yelling isn’t gonna help! Chanyeol eyes on the road!” Jongdae intervened. This only caused Chanyeol to turn completely around and start arguing with Jongdae. The sudden screaming in the car almost overpowered a small and tired voice. 

“What’s going on?” Luhan said through a small yawn. Everyone’s eyes turned to him in shock. 

“L-Luhan?” Asked Yixing   
Sitting up a bit, Luhan rubbed his eyes while he adjusted to the brightness of the morning sun coming through the car window.

“I must’ve taken too many sleeping pills..” 

Everyone’s eyes widened at the realization that, no , Luhan did not overdose and try to kill himself. Before anyone could say that though, Jongdae’s voice cut through the immense silence. 

“Look out!” 

The moment came too fast. Everyone’s vision filled with dark blue water. 

 

Chanyeol’s lack of focus on the road had let the teens to fall into the nearby harbor. Now standing on the pier with their clothes dripping water, only one though came into Yixing’s head. 

“Are you okay Jongin?” He asked innocently. Jongin turned toward him with an expressionless face. 

“I’m super great thanks for asking.” and proceeded to turn back staring at the spot where they all assumed the car had sunk down to. 

“I hope Kyungsoo’s not too mad about us losing his car in the ocean.” Baekhyun, for the first time looked worried. Chanyeol shrugged while lighting a cigarette taken out from his pocket. 

“It was just an accident.” He shrugged again.

 

The walk back home was uncomfortable considering the wet clothes stuck to Jongin’s body uncomfortably. He held tightly onto Baekhyun’s freezing hand as they both walked along the sidewalk. Everyone had already split ways thus leaving the two best friends walking to Jongin’s home. The early chilly morning had oth boys shivering in their shoes. It didn’t help that jongin always chose to wear revealing clothes on a daily.

“That boy you were with all night is cute.” Baekhyun said looking down at his soaked shoes. Jongin continued looking straight half lost in his thoughts. 

“Yeah.” He said quietly. 

“I wish boys would like me.” The small and playful smile Baekhyun put on didn’t hide the sadness in his voice. Jongin glanced at him and felt bad for his friend. 

“You’re pretty, Baek.” Is all he said before continuing to look forward toward the sidewalk. Baekhyun smiled more genuinely this time before hugging his best friend. 

“Thanks Ni.”


End file.
